Speech signals include information about the creator of the speech. It is well researched that humans can identify individuals from their voice, suggesting providing the existence of a perceptual representation of voice identity. The spoken word contains information about: who is calling as well as the emotional state of the speaker; it can signal happiness, dissatisfaction, urgency, anger, stress, and many more conditions reflective of the state of mind of the speaker. Additionally gender, age, ethnicity and nationality can also be discovered by one's voice.